Are you psychotic?
by AccioNNY
Summary: Are you psychotic? Is a thrilling multi-chapter tale. A story that takes you through a life that you never thought could have existed. A life full of regret and pain. Maybe you are Psychotic...or maybe you just need to be loved.
1. Chapter One: Let's Do This!

**Alright, so this is my first actual fanfiction. I personally think it is bad and everything just doesn't work...but people keep telling me that it's fine. So I posted it!**

**Now, People might get angry at me, but this story is mainly to intorduce my character (s) Santana, James and William. I really tried to keep everyone in Character, but I have just started to watch Soul Eater. (I fell in love with it!) I have dyslexia, so even though I checked all my spelling with word's spell check, there might be some things spelt wrong...so I am SORRY! DONT HURT ME!  
**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoy my fanfiction! Comment please tell me what you think!**

**Without any more delay: (okay maybe a little more) Are you Psychotic? Chapter one: Let's do this!**

"What is this all about?" Death the Kid asked as he pushed his way through a crowd of students that had gathered outside of Professor Stein's Classroom.

"Not sure Kid," Liz, one of His weapons, said, "But there must be a good reason for it." She continued, coming to a reasonable conclusion.

"There is a note posted to his door." A random meister said as Kid pushed her out of the way. They reached the door. The note was fairly long and pointless, according to Kid. Liz on the other hand really was interested in the note itself. It read:

_Something has come up… and I have to go get her, them rather. Personally, I don't understand why they couldn't have come with Marie. IN any case Lord Death has sent me to go get them and I couldn't find a substitute teacher on such short notice. And apparently they already started to make their way to Death city. It is as if Lord Death is afraid that they will get lost or hurt. Furthermore, I believe they are able to fend for themselves. They do not need me to babysit them, and I really don't want to at that._

_Ah, well I don't have a choice…I have to go meet them. What fun this will be, although it shouldn't take long._

_~Stein_

"Liz, Patty, Who or what would he have to pick up?" Kid asked looking a little bored.

"It could be another experiment of his." Liz suggested with a shudder.

"Maybe it's a Tower of Giraffes!" Patty, Kid's other weapon and Liz's sister, said cheerfully.

Soul shrugged as he walked over to his friends. "I don't really care. Missing Class is cool…but hanging 'round here while missing class, isn't."

"Oh Soul." Maka said rolling her eyes. "I bet it's just some good for nothing punks." Soul shrugged again, but Patty was pretty sure that Stein had pet Giraffes. Maka laughed and looked over at Crona, who was trying to figure out how to deal with being in large crowds. Although, he wouldn't have to deal with being in the crowd for much longer.

Franken was making his way through the sea of students to his class. His hands were in his pockets, his head was down. He opened the door and let his students file in. "Alright, we have some catching up to do." He said while closing the door, but before he could close the door completely, someone pushed it open.

Three students stood in the door way. The one in the middle had purple hair and was a girl, she had a monotone expression across her face. The one on the right had blue hair and was male, he seemed very afraid and unsure of himself, while the last one on the left had red hair and looked a little over confident. If you really looked at them you could see the bond they shared. They looked completely at ease and normal, as if they walked into rooms like this daily.

"Professor." All three said in unison. The boys followed the purple haired girl into the class. They had to be the weapons and she was obviously their meister.

"Santana, James, William. Welcome to the DWMA." Stein said, with a large sadistic smile. "We are glad to have you here."

"I'm sure you are." Santana said drily, without looking at Stein. James snickered at the statement, while William sighed. Santana stalked off and sat down beside Kid, who hadn't looked up when the trio made their entrance. "Hello." She murmured to him.

Meanwhile, James and William Found seats on either side of Black star. "Hello," the red head said, "I'm James Johnson, and this," He said pointing to the blue haired boy, "Is my twin brother William."

"I am Black star!" He yelled, standing on his chair in a heroic pose. James smirked and kicked the chair over. Black star fell flat on his face and William sighed. Black star looked up at James, with an angry red face. "NO ONE DOES THAT TO BLACK STAR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! TSUBAKI, ASSASSIN SWORD MODE!" Tsubaki sighed, but changed. James grinned.

"What do you really think that I am going to fight you?" The class was interrupted, once again. Santana sighed at the sound of James' voice. She started to make her way up to towards the three boys and Tsubaki. "William, let's do this." James sais not taking his eyes off Black star.

"Do I really have to? I'm going to get his germs all over myself? I don—" William was in the middle of complaining, when James interjected.

"You know what, fine. I will be the weapon of choice." He sighed before changing into a sword made of pure flames. The center was blue and it radiated out to blood red.

"How about not. Let's not get into a fight on our first day of school." Santana hissed snatching James out of William's grasp. That's when Black star made his move. He hit William, who hit the floor pretty hard. Santana's eye twitched in annoyance. "Alright James, We'll do it your way for once." She held out her other hand, waiting for William to switch into a weapon of some sort. William wimmpered, but changed into a sword, like his brother. Although this sword looked like it was made of glass, it had golden edges and a hilt that looked like it was made of frost. "Let's do this."

"I am ready! How about you two?" James asked with a hint of bloodlust in his voice. Santana nodded with a half-smile.

"I don't know…" William muttered slowly and nervously. Santana smiled to herself.

"He's ready." Santana muttered to herself. She stood there looking at the ground, her hair covering her face. When she looked up she had a psychotic expression, one very similar to one that Stein would wear. She smiled and made eye contact with Black star. "Are you?"

**OKAY! That concludes chapter one! Like I said before: Comment! Tell me what you think, what do you like? what do you hate? What do you think It going to happen? Have questions for me ask! I don't mind!**

**Now disclamer time! I do not own Soul eater, or the characters. I only own the idea for this story (to some extent) and My Original characters!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Fight Continues

**Alright! So I finally got everything for this chapter planned out! Now I warn you I haven't done many fights scene before, so this might suck and need re-doing, but you know its New years and well this will have to do! Anyway I am fairly proud of this, it is the second installment of Are you psychotic? And so far my favorite...mainly because you are really starting to get to know my characters. So comment, favorite, follow. EXT.  
**

**Anyway, with out anymore delay! CHAPTER TWO: THE FIGHT CONTINUES! **

Black Star looked at Santana with narrowed eyes. "I was ready before you ever were. I am Black Star and I will surpass God. So I can easily bring you down." He said with such a confidence, it made Santana smirk. He was so sure of himself… it was almost intimidating, almost. He took a position, a stance to say he was ready to fight.

Santana looked at him, with evil and creepy eyes that could possibly pierce the skin. She smiled a toothy grin. "Oh, you are going to surpass God? I highly doubt that." She lunged at him, with a sudden change of expression. Her eyes were wild and her lips looked at if they were permanently frozen in a smile. She thought for sure she would hit him, but he wasn't there, he had moved …. Where did he go?

"Looking for me!" He said from behind her. He ran at her, smiling gleefully. "You won't be able to win!" Black Star boasted. "FOR I AM –"

"Black Star, Yeah, yeah I get it." She said cutting him off and rolling to the side. His blade buried into her arm. She winced, her nose scrunched up as if she smelt something bad. _Blood, The sweet smell of blood._ She smiled widely and looked at him gently. "In a matter of time your blood will be mine."

"Oh….there she goes." William whimpered. James laughed at his brother's statement.

"As if we didn't already know she was going down that route. Come on, she isn't holding back. She never does." James said with a smile. William whimpered again. Santana made eye contact with Black Star. He didn't look afraid or worried. He looked like James, over confident. With unrealistic goals, very different unrealistic goals, but still unrealistic. "Santana If you are going to win this, you are going to have to go long range. Keep him as far away from us as possible." James said assessing the situation.

"Alright James." Santana giggled crazily, as she flung her head side to side. Her eyes still very wide, she was staring at him, really looking trying to figure out her next move. Black Star came at her again, but this time she just stood there. She blocked his move with James then yelled: "Soul Menace!" And pushed Black Star. He hit the wall.

Stein had been watching this, being the supervisor of the fight. Santana had gone too far, and both she and he knew it. He had to stop this before something happened. Yet, it was as if Black star was trying to prove something to Santana, or James rather.

"We have to slow him down!" William cried as Black star slowly rose. He started to run at them.

"Good thinking Bro!" James said. "We'll have to resonate our souls." He said. "That's the only way."

"SOUL RESONANCE!" All three said together. Santana whipped her weapons out to the sides then pulling them to form a cross in front of her face. They swords became larger; William became a silver sword while James became a red hot iron sword. Santana still had craziness about her, but it was more channelled and stable, if you can be stable while crazy. There was a power source coming from where the twin swords met, it was blue. Suddenly, Santana closed her eyes and when she opened them they matched the blue of the swords. "ICE CYSTALS OF DOOM!" They shouted.

Ice crystals shot out of the little blue power source. They hit Black Star without a doubt. He stood there in shock then fell to the ground, face first. Santana relaxed letting her head fall backwards as she laughed manically. Dropping her swords, her hands became fist as she laughed, tossing her head back and forth fighting the urge to hurt and or kill more people. Stein decided to step in now. After all nothing was really going to get done. William and James had changed back into their human form. "Santana?" William whispered as Stein walked over to them.

"Is everything alright?" Stein asked William. He had never seen a student do this before. Even though the question was directed at William, James answered.

"She is always like this after a fight. If we weren't here she would more or less go on a killing rampage. Once she is in this mind set, it takes her a few moments to fight it off, but she always does." He said walking over to her side and grabbing her hand. He uncoiled it from the fist that she had created. William did the same with the other hand, although he was a little sceptical on how many germs he would get from holding her hand, but she was worth it.

Santana gasped for air, her eyes became panicked. Her head fell forward and she pulled her hands away from the twins. "I'm alright now." She said standing up, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Some of the class had disturbed looks on their faces, and she couldn't blame them. It was really scary even for her, she was fully aware of what she was doing. Every second of it was embedded into her mind. Every step, every movement, every word, and every feeling. She closed her eyes as it all played back for her. She winced at every movement she made, at last it came to the final blow to Black Star. She shuttered. Her eyes fell upon the unmoving Black Star. Tsubaki was at his side. "Sorry about that." She said hitting James upside the head.

Stein thought for a moment before speaking. "As are we. Now you five can stay after class, with me." The bell rang, it seemed like a short unproductive period, which it was. "Oh look, how convenient." Santana gave James a glare.

"William, remind me never to do it his way again." She hissed, more so at James then William, but it still made William jump. She walked down towards Stein's desk. "Why do we have to stay?" She asked point to herself and William. "It was James who started this."

"But it was you who agreed to fight with James." Stein said not looking up from a book that he was reading. Santana made a sound of annoyance, but went to sit down. This made Franken smile. Black Star was in the back complaining, fully awake. Tsubaki was sitting beside Black star listening to his complaints, a little saddened. William was quiet and was sitting in a corner, as if he was in time out. James was sitting beside Santana, who was ignoring his apologies. "All of you come here." He said still not looking up from his book.

Santana stood up and so did James. She pushed him aside, he flipped over his seat. He grumbled something that sounded like "Thank you for hurting me." She marched over to William and held out a hand, which he took. (After a second of consideration) Black Star walked with his head held high and his hands behind his head. Tsubaki walked to his right with her hands locked in front of herself.

"Now, I believe that you three," he said starting off with Santana and the twins, "Have to go see Lord Death. I will have to deal with you later." They nodded, but stood there. "Well aren't you going?"

"Oh, um yeah." Santana said walking towards the door, once again the boys flanked her sides. "Oh and Black Star, you put up a wonderful fight. Honestly." She said with a smile. Santana really didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with Black Star or anyone for that matter. The three of them walked out the door and closed it behind them.

"Now Black Star…" Was the last thing the three heard.

* * *

It was a long walk down to the Death room and it was a silent walk. James was walking a little faster than normal, William was smiling at his brother's actions. Santana sniffled and James flinched which made her smile. He was afraid, nervous even. Once they had reach the long hallway that lead to the Death room. James and William started to talk. "I wish we didn't have to meet death." William said nervous now.

"I know, I'm not sure if this is bad or good…it's a little freaky you know." James added.

"What is your issue? You met my dad. He wasn't that bad. Lord Death can't be any worst then him."

"He scares me." William mumbled looking at his hands. Santana smiled and patted his back. William recoiled from her touch.

"Oh, we'll be fine. Calm down, both of you." Santana insisted. Nothing was wrong, Lord Death was the head of the DWMA. He couldn't be that bad. Their footsteps echoed in the hallway as they fell silent. It was as if they could sense Lord Death. They walked under the torii gates, one after the other. Slowly the actual death room came into view and they could see Lord Death waiting. His back was to them. William shuttered and tried to walk the other way, but Santana grabbed his collar and pulled him towards Lord Death. William stood up straight, but didn't look at the head of the Academy.

"Hi! Hey! What's up? How's it going?" Lord Death said making a peace sign with his figures. This unexpected greeting made William scream in fear, Santana jump back with sceptical eyes and James burst out laughing.

"I was afraid of this! OH what a laugh!" James said whipping away a tear. Lord Death shook his head.

"Reaper Chop!" Shinigami said as he struck James in the head with the side of his hand. James' tears of laughter turned to tears of pain. Santana giggled and William cowered in fear once again.

"You called for us?" Santana asked looking at Shinigami.

"Yeah, you bet I did!" He said, making another peace sign. "I was just wondering how you trip was!" He said with a jolly voice. Santana wasn't sure that was why he had called them.

"It's about my condition isn't it?" Santana asked grimly. Not making eye contact with anyone. She knew she could handle it, even with the madness slowly over taking the world. She could fight it, without a doubt in her mind.

"Yes, it is. How did you guess?" Shinigami asked her with great interest.

"It's not hard when people ask you about it all the time. Other miesters, my exponents, my parents…I've gotten used to it." She said, still not looking up. Shinigami nodded while he listened to her explanation.

"Well your father has always been concerned about you." Sprit said from behind Santana and the boys. That made William jump and Santana look over her shoulder and James to slowly stand up rubbing his head. "I guess we need a way to figure out how to deal with your madness now…"

**OKAY! That concludes chapter two! Like I said before: Comment! Tell me what you think, what do you like? what do you hate? What do you think It going to happen? Have questions for me ask! I don't mind!**

**Now disclamer time! I do not own Soul eater, or the characters. I only own the idea for this story (to some extent) and My Original characters!**


	3. Chapter Three: Daddy Issues much?

**Alright! Thrid Chapter! YES! I am so happy that i got this done, yes I might have finished it at 2:05 Am, but it is done. Now there is a few things that you need to know:**

**A) The first song that Santana listens to is called River Flows in you by Yiruma**

**B) There is a Big Bang theory Referance see of you can spot it!**

**C) Yeah, can't think of one for here**

**Anyway Without any more delay Chapter 3: Daddy Issues much?  
**

Santana and the twins walked out of the death room, after a long conversation with Lord Death and his personal death scythe, Sprit. Santana once again held an expression that showed no interest in what was going on around her. James was a tad bit happier now, his head no longer hurt, and he was picking on his brother.

"Stop touching me!" William hissed. "It's gross! All those germs you have on your hands!" He shuttered and closed his eyes. "It's Revolting."

"Oh come on. Are you really afraid of my hands?" James said in a baby voice, shoving his handing into his brother's face. William at this point pushed James back, right into Santana. She hit the floor face first; James fell on top of her.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP?" She screamed pushing James off of her. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I DO NOT WANT TO ACT LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" By this point she was standing up looking James right in the eye, no hint of fear with in them, just rage.

"Well I am sorry." James said rolling his eyes. Santana didn't say a thing back she just turned around and stalked off to nowhere particular. She found herself in a hallway, a hallway full of lockers. _Music_, she thought. Yes music would help her calm down. She raced down the hall to her own locker. Opened it up and found her music player and the large white headphones. She put them over her ears and turned the music player on. The song could make your emotions freeze. Her back hit the locker door and she sunk down to the ground with her face in her hands.

Santana could feel the vibrations of feet hitting floor. She looked up from her hands, holding back tears to see William. "Oh, it's you." She said whipping a tear from her eye. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say that I was really sorry, and that we should go have lunch together." He said with a smile holding out his hand, which was shaking. She smiled and stood up without his help. William gave sighed of relief and put his hand in his pocket. "Alright so I take it that I am forgiven?"

"Yeah," she said letting the headphones rest around her neck, she stuck the music player in her back pocket and started to walk towards the cafeteria. She and William walked in silence. They really didn't need to talk. They were content with just being with each other. "Why didn't James come with you?" She finally said to break the peaceful silence.

"To be honest, I don't know. I asked him. He just said he would meet us in the cafeteria." William said calm with a shrug. "I guess he was afraid that you might rip a strip off of him." William muttered, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

Santana's mind wandered for the rest of the walk. She mainly thought of James. _He isn't that bad, just, annoying, bossy, over confident, lame, a jerk… and many other things. Okay so he is that bad… but am I really one to talk? Come on, I have issues, not as many… okay maybe more… I should think of something else… Like how nice it is to just be with William. Don't get to do that often. Then again, I don't freak out and break down crying everyday… James would be… _"I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO THINK ABOUT HIM!" She yelled out loud, angry with herself.

"Are-are you okay?" William asked taking a few steps to the side. His eyes were wide and he was playing with his hands to calm his nerves down.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Santana said blushing and biting her lip. William nodded. She smiled. "Yeah I am fine, I thin—" She said walking right into the cafeteria door. "Oh ow…" William bit his tongue trying not to laugh. She pushed herself out of the way of the door and stood up with the help of the wall. William looked at the door knob and looked up at Santana a few times before she understood. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

The cafeteria was a good size. It had long wooden tables with matching benches about ten. Many of the students were in groups, talking and joking around. Only a few tables were empty, and James was sitting at one of them. William and Santana walked over to him. "Hi." Santana said in a monotone voice.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked, not looking up at her. It was as if he was five again, small and vulnerable. Like the time when he pushed her into a mud puddle, he couldn't look at her until he was fully forgiven.

"Well…you were being an asshat, but yes. I forgive you." She said hitting him upside the head. He smiled weakly. Both, Santana and William sat down on either side of James.

"What's an Asshat?" Some one female asked from behind the trio. James turned around and looked at girl who had asked the question. This girl was wearing a cowboy outfit.

"Who are you?" James asked a little sceptical. He was sure he had seen her before…

"I'm Patty!" She said with a smile. "And this is my big Sis Liz," Patty said gesturing to a taller version of her, longer hair, pants instead of shorts, "and that's Kid!" Liz smiled and waved. Kid nodded. Kid looked as if he meant business.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Patty." James said. "I'm James and this is my brother William and that's Santana." William turned at the sound of his name, Santana on the other hand didn't.

"Hello." William said, nodding at them. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey." Santana said lifting a hand and made a small wave. "Oh and an asshat is an insult, it is like a piece of clothing someone wears if they have their head up their ass." She said pulling her headphones back over her ears. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Oh..." Patty said with wide eyes.

"Would you like to join us for Lunch? Or did you just stop by to say hi to the new Kids?" James asked the other three charmingly.

"Sure! We'll join you for lunch!" Patty smiled pulling both Kid and Liz into seats. Liz and Kid looked shocked as they were dragged into place. This scared William. They were sitting across from the boys and Santana. Santana's hair covered her face as she listened to her music. They could hear the pounding of the pop song's beat.

"You know that is really rude." Kid said pointing to Santana, while she tapped her finger to the beat.

"Eh, she always does things like this after a fight, or something unpleasant." James shrugged, it was normal for them to be ignored by Santana. She loved her music. She had once said to him that it took her to another world. One, which at times, she never wanted to leave.

"I think I might go get something to drink. Anyone want anything?" Santana asked getting up from her seat, her back was still to the new comers. She pulled down her headphone once again. This time they could actually hear the music.

"Um, can you get me something to drink as well? Talking to Lord Death really made me thirsty." William asked in a low voice, almost as if he was afraid. He was looking at Patty out of the corner of his eye, who giggled. He looked away immediately, blushing.

"You talked to my father?" Kid asked Santana. _So this is Lord Death's son, that's interesting…_

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She said looking over her shoulder with dark blue eyes. Kid could tell she wasn't in the mood for talking, but he had to continue to ask. He had to figure out what his father was up to.

"What did you talk about?" Kid asked, being a little nosey.

She looked at Liz and pointed at Kid. "You know that is really rude." She turned to face them on. She and Kid made eye contact. Her eyes were cold. "Do you want anything?" She said changing the subject. Liz and Patty both shook their heads 'no'.

"Um," Kid said taken off guard, "nothing thanks." That was the first time he was able to see her face in its entirety. It was angry, was the first thought that came to Kid's mind. He narrowed his eyes and so did Santana. He blinked in confusion.

"I think I'll help you, Santana." James said. Santana broke their stare and gave a sideways glace at James.

"Alright." She said whipping around and walking away to the beat of the music. James looked at Kid and shrugged.

"Sorry about her… she gets a little… tense when she's like this." William muttered rubbing his arm nervously. He shifted in his chair, looking absent minded.

"So what did you three talk about with my father?" Kid asked looking at William.

"It's not my story to tell. Again, sorry." William said looking down at his hands. Kid had a puzzled look on his face and there was a tension in the air.

"Hi, Kid, Patty, Liz!" Maka said walking over to their table, Soul and Crona were following behind her. "Oh hello, I'm Maka." She said noticing William. William looked away and said nothing. Santana and James walked back with three bottles of apple juice.

"Oh, Hello." Santana said to Maka. "I'm Santana, that there is William, don't worry he normally won't talk to women, and this is James… he does nothing but talk to women and not very well mind you." James gave her a death glare. Santana just smiled before saying. "What it's true. Plus, I think my introductions were ten times better than yours." Soul snickered.

"I'm Soul." He said winking at Santana. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Nice to meet you Soul." Santana said. James looked at Soul evilly and bunched his slim hands into boney fists. "Down boy." She whispered grabbing James' hands. James relaxed and both he and Santana sat down.

"That back there is Crona." Maka said pointing at the pink haired boy behind her. "Can we sit with you guys?" She asked gesturing to the empty spots on the benches.

"Yeah, go ahead." Santana said before opening one of the juices and drank out of it. James wasn't happy that Soul had decided to sit beside him. _At least he can't sit beside Santana._ James thought with a grin. There was a long, painful silence.

"So where are you guys staying?" Maka asked Santana, trying to loosen the tension.

"With my Father for now. Until we find a place." Santana muttered._ Don't ask where he lives, Don't ask where he lives, don't ask where he lives, Don't ask—_

"Where does he live?" Soul asked. "Maybe we could stop by some time."

"Oh he lives, in a house. That has a roof and a floor and not to mention a door." She smiled idiotically. James snickered at Santana. She hit him in the stomach still smiling idiotically.

"Well that's good…" Maka said confused and a little disoriented.

"GUESS WHO IS HERE TO MAKE YOUR DAY BETTER!" A voice cried. One that Santana and the twins knew well.

"NO WAY! IT HAS TO BE BLACK STAR!" Santana gasped in fake awe, before she rolled her eyes. James laughed and William smiled at the mockery.

"WHO HAS MOCKED THE GREAT BLACK STAR?" Black Star cried looking around the cafeteria red-faced.

"Listen, we better go before he comes over here and freaks out." Santana said closing the apple juice bottle. "Talk to you all later." She sighed getting up.

"Yeah, bye." James said getting up, hitting Soul's shoulder.

"Maybe you might want to come hang out with us later." Soul said, mainly to Santana, who he was flirting with just to get on James' nerves.

"Yeah, maybe." She said. "Come on guys, here comes Black Star."

William got up and followed after his brother and meister. "Hey, Santana, do you think we should go talk to Stein? It is later…" James said in a whisper.

"Nah, we can talk to him later, when he's ready." Santana muttered under her breath as she opened the cafeteria door. "Like During Dinner…"

**There it is! Tell me did you think that Stein was going to be her father? Anyway, I suport SteinXMarie, so yeah... bam! there's her mother! Anyway...i hope i didnt make people angry...  
**

**Comment! Tell me what you think, what do you like? what do you hate? What do you think It going to happen? Have questions for me ask! I don't mind!**

**Now disclamer time! I do not own Soul eater, or the characters. I only own the idea for this story (to some extent) and My Original characters!**


	4. Chapter Four: On our way home part one

**Alright so I know I haven't updated this in a while, not to mention what I have updated is short. I started this chapter long agony so it might not make much sense the way it is ended that is why part two is going to be made! Anyway enjoy and I promise I will update more often. So Please forgive my short chapter!**

**So Without furter a due! Chapter Four: On Our Way Home Part One!**

It was the last period of the day, and they were with their homeroom teacher, her Father. Santana was watching the clock and not the lesson; her father liked to drag things on longer then needed. Santana was tapping her foot to a song that was stuck in her head. "What is up with you?" James asked in a whisper. "You are all like freaking out and stuff. All twitchy…" He muttered in her ear. She sighed and stomped on his foot. James winced in pain.

"Well, it seems that's all for today. Good-Bye Class." Professor Stein said dismissing his class. Many stood up and walked out without a second thought, the bell still hadn't gone. "Santana may I have a momen—" The bell rang in the middle of his sentence. "Please." He finished looked at her and the twins, as Maka and Soul left the class.

"We'll wait for you." Maka said smiling with a wave. Santana nodded, and then turned to her father.

"Yes," She gulped; it was like she couldn't even talk to him, "Dad?" She asked through clenched teeth. James smiled.

"Your mother wants me to walk all three of you home." He said with a head down and his hands in his pockets. It was as if he was stating that there were no other choices to be made. He looked up at her and it almost brought a smile to his face. _The last time I saw her, she was… what? Four … maybe Five._ Stein thought. Now looking at her, he saw his little daughter, holding that teddy bear he had given her, in her arms with tears in her eyes. Just like the day she and Marie left.

"_Daddy, why do you have to stay here? Why can't you come with us?" Santana cried. She was hugging her teddy bear, hiding her face in the fake fur. Stein looked down at his daughter and with a small smile, he picked her up. She threw her small skinny arms around his neck, dropping the teddy bear and began to cry into his shoulder._

"_Don't worry, you will see me every now and then." Stein whispered, stroking her hair._

"_I don't wanna go…" She said burring her head into his shoulder. He sighed as Marie came out of the apartment building with the rest of her things. He hugged his daughter and closed his eyes._

"_I don't want you to go either." He thought to himself. He took a deep breath in and handed her to Marie. "I'll get those." Stein said grabbing the boxes and not looking at pair. They walked silently to the car. "Well I guess this is good bye…"_

"_NO! DADDY!" Santana cried again. "I wanna stay!" She said trying to wiggle out of her mother's grasp. Marie placed Santana on the ground and Santana ran at Stein. Once she reached him, she hugged his legs. "I wanna stay." She said._ Stein sighed as the memory drifted away.

"Um… we have plans with Maka and them…" Santana said with a questioning look on her face. "Dad? Hellooo? Are you home?" She said waving her hand in front of his face, he grabbed wrist.

"Yes? Well come on." He said forgetting the feeling he felt moments ago, love and pain that stabbed him. He never wanted to leave her that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He never wanted to see her cry again.

"Dad, did you not hear me? I said we had plans." Santana said a little annoyed, pulling her wrist out of his grasp.

"Did you not hear **me**? I have to walk **you** home. Now come." He said leaving the class room, not to mention Santana and the twins. His head was down and his hands where in his pockets. He should have let them go have fun, but he wouldn't have fun if he did that. Franken smirked to himself. "Maka, Soul." He said passing them.

"Alright then…" James muttered looking at the door which Stein had just exited through. William and Santana shared the same expression, wide eyed and stunned. The two composed themselves and began to walk towards the door. Once all three were through, James closed the door. Maka smiled at them and Soul nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey, what did Professor Stein want?" Maka asked as she fell into step beside the trio. There was a silence. James hit Santana, he wanted her to talk. So naturally she hit him back, he coughed in reply.

"Santana they are going to find out sooner or later." It was William who spoke. Santana stopped in her tracks. By stopping Soul bumped into her.

"Not cool." Soul muttered under his breath.

"Sorry." She said looking back at him. "Listen we can't hang around for long. My—we have to walk home. Sorry."

"Santana…" William said rather miffed. "If you don't I will." He said sure of himself. Santana took a breath in.

"Fine, I guess they will find out some time." She sighed and turned to William. "Although, maybe I should tell them all at once…" She muttered. William sighed inwardly. He wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"Alright whatever…" William muttered, giving up.

"Santana, we should get going…" James said looking around, as if he was half expecting Franken to jump out at them.

"Yeah, we should… Sorry guys!" Santana muttered mainly to herself. She and James started to walk away from Maka and Soul but William stayed. "Will, are you coming?" Santana asked over her shoulder.

He sighed and looked at her. "I guess so…" He waved good-bye to Maka and ran to catch up with James and Santana. "Why can't you tell them now?" William muttered.

"Why do you have a problem with telling then that Stein is your father?" James asked in a whisper. Santana hit him again. "Why do you enjoy hitting me?" It was a rhetorical question.

"I just can't tell them… it's like my dirty secret. It's something I don't want to share. He's not even my dad, well not really… he was never there for my mom and me." She said now that Maka and Soul were out of ear shot.

"Santana, just because he wasn't there all the time, doesn't make him any less your Father." William said with confidence. After all, Santana had said the exact same thing to them a while back when they first became partners.

"I guess… but all I remember of him was saying good-bye and crying a lot… but I was five… Five year olds have a hard time dealing with things like moving away from people they— they loved." She said coolly. She **had** loved Stein, and she knew that he **was** her father; there was no doubt about that. "Whatever, conversation over." She said shaking her head.

They walked quickly out of the school, hoping not to walk into someone, which they didn't. Stein was waiting for them at the bottom of the steps that led up to the academy. He was leaning on a lamp post, smoking a cigarette. "Alright you three, come on." He said throwing his cigarette onto the ground before beginning to walk home.

"I know you'd rather be doing something else other then walking us home." Santana said in a small voice. James looked over at her, she never did that. It was as if she was a different person around her dad. "So, thanks I guess." She said ignoring James' reaction, but Stein had the same look on his face.

"Alright, what's up?" James asked looking right at Santana. They met eye to eye. She looked away with a sad expression.

"Nothing is up. I just have never… you know what never mind. I don't even know why I am telling you this." She hissed in a low voice. "You didn't need to walk us. Mom didn't want you to walk us, you wanted to and you are using her as an excuse." She muttered to herself, but she knew that Stein had heard her. "There is no point in trying to be a part of my life. You gave up years ago, or so I thought. Just so you know, when I thought you gave, I gave up on you too." She said running off. Tears over whelmed her eyes. There was a group of students in her way; she couldn't let them see her cry… no that was something she couldn't do.

"Oh look it's Santana." Maka said with a smile. _OH great…_ Santana thought. _It just has to be them, doesn't it? _She looked up at them, fighting back tears. She started running at them; hoping to just jump over them, leave them behind like she had done her father. Her heart was pounding, and the beat was creating a song inside her head. It was a lovely angry song, a mixture of feelings emerged from it. Confidence Mainly. She smiled widely and jumped, but someone had grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Her face hit the pavement.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki yelled. "Why would you do that?"

"To show her, who rules this school." Black star said placing one foot on top of her head and pushing down hard. Santana muttered something to herself, before grabbing Black Star's leg and pulled it forward, making him fall.

"Not in the mood Black Star. I am never in the mood. Get it?" She hissed pushing herself up off the ground, whipping away tears. _Damn, just another reason for him to pick on me. I should kill this jerk. Right here right now._ She though bitterly as her father and weapons came on the scene.

"Santana? Are you alright?" The red-haired twin asked placing a hand on her shoulder. The blue-haired one did the same. Well his hand hovered over his meister's shoulder, afraid that the army or germs on her arm might just take over his body engulfing him, killing him slowly. Yes he thought about these things just a bit too often. Stein looked down at her with an expressionless face.

"Get up. I have to get you home. Can't waste any time or the madness might just take me over!" He laughed as his daughter's faces become contorted into a monstrous beast. The laughed was quiet but mental. She raised an eyebrow, but stood up fully and looked at both of her weapons.

"Alright Professor Stein. Whatever you say." They said in perfect unison with almost the same expression. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, BlackStar, Kid, Patty and Liz looked completely dumb-founded. The mood of everything had changed completely on the outside, but deep down inside Santana was fighting the urge to slap her father or burst into tears, she couldn't tell which. Santana had given up, fully at this point.

"Come on let's just go." Santana said pushing past her father without another word.

**OKAY! That concludes chapter four! Like I always say: Comment! Tell me what you think, what do you like? what do you hate? What do you think It going to happen? Have questions for me ask! I don't mind!**

**Now disclamer time! I do not own Soul eater, or the characters. I only own the idea for this story (to some extent) and My Original characters!**


	5. Chapter Five: On Our Way Home Part Two

**Alright so I have made the fifth Chapter finally! I am sorry that I haven't updated, I hope you enjoy this though!**

**So without further a due. Chapter Five: On Our way Home Part TWO! **

Stein unlocked his door and sauntered in holding open the door for the others. "Santana can we please talk about— " she cut him off.

"You know I don't want to talk to you or anyone else for that matter." Santana hissed and looked over her shoulder at the twins. "I am going up stairs to look for an apartment. So I can get away from you." She muttered while whipping around and leaving her father and her weapons behind.

The hallway leading towards her room was narrow and dark. Her father's house was never lit very well, she hated it. Most of the light would shine through the few windows that surrounded the stitched house. It matched her father well. She knew that, darkness and psychotic things was his scene and the house portrayed that.

She opened her bedroom door. It was one of three bedrooms; she shared this room with her mother. They had placed twin bed on either side of the room, and the window on the back wall never closed or covered up. Santana felt around for the light switch and complained while she did it. "This is all stupid. I don't understand why mom had to come back and we had to come back to this dump. I don't remember this place at all. Maybe he bought this place after we left. Maybe he thought we weren't going to come back." She finally found the light switch and she turned it on. The room was clearly shared by two very different people. One side of the room, her mother's, was clean and the other side was hers and trashed beyond belief. It had hardly even been a day and it already felt like it was her room.

She leaned against the window sill looking out towards the city. She watched the sun set for a while before thinking about apartments, she liked the silence of just thinking. "I can't wait until I am out of here." She looked at the desk on her side of the room and the newspaper. Santana picked it up and bit her thumb. It was a strange habit that she had gotten into, whenever she would read large amounts of text she would bite on her right thumb. William didn't enjoy knowing that the hand she held him in was one with large amount of germs on it. _Not many nice places out there._ She thought until her eyes landed on one place. _A three bedroom apartment with a roof terrace. Sounds kinda nice, a good place to get away from the twerps. Not a bad price either. We should go check it out, but they won't want to go with me when I am angry and I can't really go back down stairs. I guess I am using the tree-a-vator. Glad I didn't say that out loud._ She ripped put the address and climbed through the open window to the dead-looking tree. She place one foot on a branch and suddenly felt an adrenaline rush. _ I can tell that this is going to be so much fun._ She smiled as she jumped from branch to branch, until she hit ground and she dashed off running.

* * *

William watched her storm off. _Poor thing, she always gets the short end of the stick. Kind of like me I guess. I really do feel bad for her. I wish I could do something… maybe I will talk to her later after dinner… If she even comes down for dinner._ He looked over at his brother who had the same sad, worried expression on his face. "What should we do?" William asked.

"You should do nothing, let her calm down." Franken interjected from his computer. It seemed as if he was fine just letting her be. As if he had known her all her life, and that upset William. He was shaking with anger.

"Listen you don't even know her! I Just think—" He was cut off, as always.

"She has always spoken her mind, to an extent. If she says she doesn't want to talk, then she doesn't want to talk." Stein said turning to face the blue-haired twin. "Santana will come around, she always does. When She had to leave she cried for days, but she got over it." Stein fought the urge to wince at the thought of the fateful day they left him. "Listen, everything will work out." Franken muttered turning back to the computer.

"I still really think we should go talk to her." William muttered accepting defeat. He wanted to collapse on the soft sofa but was afraid that the house wasn't clean enough. He nervously rubbed his hands together; he looked like he was going to burst. He spun around and dashed off to get his cleaning supplies. "I have got to clean this place! It is grotesque!"

James raised an eyebrow but sat down on the sofa. "I'm not worried about her. Although I am hungry, do you know when Marie is back to make dinner?" He asked turning on the television, nothing really was on, but he would rather watch T.V. than clean the house with his brother.

"I don't know. I thought we could all go out instead." Franken said. It was his night to make dinner for the bunch of them and he really didn't want too. Cooking wasn't his favourite thing to do and he didn't want to make things worse. His mind was elsewhere; normally he wouldn't act like this towards James. In fact Stein didn't really like the twins. He hated the idea of men around his little girl. Some of the time he felt like he was Sprit. He was blankly looking at the screen, nothing really was of interest to him.

* * *

_I guess time alone will be good for me. Doing something without everyone breathing down my neck will be nice. This house will shine and I guess while I am up here, I can check up on Santana… maybe I can clean her room for her!_ William thought happily as he opened his trunk. It was full of cleaning supplies and hand sanitizer. He had to share a room with his annoying brother after all. He pulled out some disinfectant and a mop. _Floors first then walls then I will go room by room. I want to start in Santana's room though._ Will picked up his supplies and sauntered over to her room and knocked on her door. "Santana? Can I come in?" There was no reply. "Hello? Santana it's me William!" Still nothing. "Alright I am coming in!" He placed the items on the ground gently and opened the door. "Santana?" He poked his head into the room. "Hello? Santana, are you here?" He walked in and looked around she was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no… this isn't good. Professor Stein!"

* * *

_Crap, it's closed. Great and it's almost dinner… so they are going to notice that I am gone. This is just wonderful._ Santana thought standing in front of the apartment complex. She folded the piece of newspaper and placed it in her jean pocket and sighed. _Looks like I am coming back tomorrow. Hopefully no one will want to come with me and I will get some more alone time. I mean doing something alone will be good for me. Maybe I can hang out with Mom too… that would be nice. She had been so involved in work I haven't been able to talk to her. I think I should go home—no, you know what? They can come looking for me._ Santana thought with a smile as she turned around and wandered away from the apartment complex. _Where should I go?_ She wondered as she wandered the streets of Death City. The Moon was coming out and it's creepy, yet strangely comforting, smile and its large bleeding eyes watched her as she walked.

There was something about Death City that was close to her. She doesn't remember much of it, but when she was little it was her favourite place in the world. It was where her dad lived. _Oh dad. Why did we leave you? Mom never really told me… she just said we had to leave. I missed you, not that I could ever tell you that. I will always miss the daddy I knew… the one who was missing in my life, no who is missing in my life._ She pressed her hands to the sides of her head.

* * *

"Hey look Soul, its Santana." Maka said pointing to the purple-haired girl who happened to be across the street from them.

"That's cool… I guess." Soul said. "Are her Weapons with her?" He asked looking up.

"No, she seems upset thought. Maybe we should go talk to her. Hey Santana!" Maka called out as she crossed the street. "Is this where you guys live?"

"Um? What? Sorry… no, I wanted to take a look at the apartment… but it's closed. I am going to come back tomorrow check it out then." She muttered and then sighed with an overwhelmed look on her face. _Great now I have to be sociable._ She smiled best as possible which wasn't very good. It was more like an evil grin at this point and being tiered didn't help. "I was just about to go get something to eat. My parents would have already eaten by now." She said with that same creepy grin. She could tell it wasn't very appealing. It was as if the moon was even wincing at the sight of it.

"Well do you want to come to Deathbucks with us? Get something to eat there." Maka asked with a normal smile. Santana nodded and Soul smiled a toothy grin. Santana liked being with people, making new friends. It was great, just hanging out. Althoguh she doubted that she would be able to do much of that when her father finds her out here.

"We should get going before my dad comes out to look for me." Santana said walking a little faster.

"SANTANA MARIE STEIN!" She heard her father yell.

"Too late." She turned on her heals and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Nope. I am not coming back. Not yet." She dashed off feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins. As she turned a corner she looked back at her dad and saw her weapons with him. _Shit._ She pushed off one wall and started to climb the one across from it.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Franken yelled. "Damn it." _Great I am starting to sound like Spirit. I hate being a father some times._ He thought as he started to run after her at full speed. He would say they weren't evenly matched, but they were very close in fighting technique. He watched her movements and she didn't seem to really hesitate or stumble. It was as if she could see what was around the corner. _Marie has taught her well._ Stein thought as the twins flanked both sides of him.

It felt like a fight, but it wasn't a physical one. It was more of a mental outburst. "WHEN I CATH UP TO YOU ARE GROUNDED."_ Oh I am Spirit…_ He thought in disgust. She disappeared down an alleyway and he knew he had her cornered. "You are so dead young lady."

"Whatever Dad." _How the hell did she get up there so fast._

"Get down from there! You are coming home."

"I am not coming down and I am not coming home. That place where you live is not my home and you know it! My home was where I lived with mom, where you never existed. I hate you and that is all there is too it." It was the truth, she did hate him right then and there but a few years before all she wanted was him to come back to her and her mother. All she wanted was to have a family again.

"You are coming down wither you like it or not."

**OKAY! That concludes chapter five! Like I always say: Comment! Tell me what you think, what do you like? what do you hate? What do you think It going to happen? Have questions for me ask! I don't mind!**

**Now disclamer time! I do not own Soul eater, or the characters. I only own the idea for this story (to some extent) and My Original characters!**


	6. Chapter Six: Hiding Out

**Alright so I have made the Sixth Chapter! My dear friend Meep actually gave me the muse and helped with ideas for this chapter! I really love how it turned out and I hope you will all like it too!  
**

**So without further a due. Chapter Six: Hiding Out**

* * *

Santana was looking down at her father with a disgusted look on her face. She was upset. He had let out her secret. The one thing that was close to her, the one thing she thought that she could keep hidden from the students at the DWMA. "Listen, _dad_. I don't have to do what you say. You have no impact on what I do or say anymore." She was lying. Franken was the entire reason she was up standing on the edge of this building.

"Boys." Franken said without looking up at Santana. She had every right to be mad at him. He hadn't been the best father in the world, but he was a good enough father to know when his child was lying to him. The twins looked at each other than changed into their weapon forms.

Santana was watching them and her eyes twitched. "YOU ARE TRAITORS! YOU HEAR ME!" She yelled down at them, but she knew at this point that she didn't have a chance in the world. If this was going to become a physical fight, they would win. It was as if he was trying to piss her off even more. "Fine, whatever, Dad. Do what you want too, but I am going to do what I want to." She hissed down at him as she turned around and ran off in the other direction.

* * *

Soul and Maka were watching this scene go down. "We should help." Maka muttered to Soul.

"No we really shouldn't. We should stay out of it. She must have some family issues." He replied with a shrug and a sigh. Hanging around and watching them fight wasn't very cool in Soul's opinion.

"Yeah, she must." Maka agreed. "We should keep this to ourselves too. Come on, let's get back home." She said pulling at his sleeve. He pulled back and started to walk back towards their apartment.

* * *

The adrenaline rushed through Santana's veins. She had never felt like this before. She had always been the one who was chasing, never the one who was being chased. It was a new feeling and Santana liked it. _I should do this more often. It's fun… just knowing that he actually does care._ She stopped in her tracks and looked behind her. He wasn't there, which was surprizing. Santana thought he would have caught up to her by now. Truth be told, she wanted to be caught. It was all a part of the rush. She bit her lip and started to run again.

Santana had no idea where she was going, she was just going. Jumping from roof to roof, the wind blowing through her hair, the thought of being caught was all she knew. A sudden blast of ice came at her and she looked back. _There you are._ The purple-haired girl thought with a smile, before she dropped down between two buildings. "You aren't going to catch me, just so you know." She called up at them.

"That's where you are wrong." James said as he leaned at one end of the alleyway as Stein dropped down beside her. She looked between them with an open mouth. Santana truly didn't her father was that capable of anything clever, such as this. Well she was wrong very wrong. If she had really thought about it, he was a more experienced Meister than she was and he should have thought about this option.

"Got you." He said with a shaded smile. It wasn't one that was pleasant or happy. It was a sadistic and maniacal. James sighed with relief and William whimpered as he switched from weapon to human. Franken's hand rapped around Santana's wrist.

"I am really sorry Santana…"William muttered playing with his hands. Franken pushed past James into the main street.

"Will you let go!" Santana said struggling with anger. "Or do I have to start to scream rape?" She hissed as the Twins fell into step beside one another behind the father and daughter duo. "How about you two, will you help or are you going to betray me further?" She asked over her shoulder awkwardly. The twins looked down at the ground. "Oh so that's how it's going to be?" Santana muttered as she stopped walking. "You know what I would rather stay in the DWMA's dungeons than go home with you three."

"That can be arranged." Stein said as he changed course towards the DWMA.

* * *

It was cold down in the dungeons and not to mention dark. Franken and taken it up on himself to show her down to one of the cells. He led her through many corridors as she attempted to remember each turn. He stopped in front of a large metal door. "Well here we are." Franken said opening the door. "Welcome to your new room. Enjoy." He laughed evilly at the end of his sentence as she walked into the dark cement room.

The door made a loud clanging noise behind her. "Well this is going to be fun." She said out loud to herself. It was a gray room with a single bared window near the top of the cell. "Wonder how long He is going to keep me here… ah well it doesn't really matter that much. I mean as long as I have a place to sleep and the freedom to wander around during the day. I'll be happy." She said so sure of herself. It was normal for her to be in solitude. James liked to socialize, but with the other gender, and he didn't include Santana in that. William was silence even when she was with him, it felt more like she was alone with just another soul beside hers, which was nice some of the time. Other than that she was alone most of the time. Her mother was around of course but Santana didn't count Marie a part of her group of friends. In retrospect, making friends was one of the main reasons she came with her mother to the DWMA. All Santana wanted was to be around people that accepted her. Up until now she thought that even her father didn't accept her and the thought of that hurt her.

But being alone was nice. It was just her and her thoughts now. Santana didn't have to worry about her father or anyone else. She could just let her mind wander and come to terms with her twisted, mess up thoughts and life. She made her way through the darkness to her new bed. With the little light that shone through the barred window, Santana saw the gray color palette of the room. Not only that, but, the furniture in the cell was minimal. Santana flung herself onto her new bed. It was uncomfortably hard. _Great, now I can't even get a good night's rest. Not that I really expected to have one sleeping down here in the dungeons._ She rolled over onto her side. _Wonder if anyone else sleeps down here… I bet if they do they happen to be dangers to society. I sort of am… I mean with my dramatic mood change._ She closed her eyes and sighed. _This really sucks. I shouldn't have opened my mouth to begin with… I wouldn't be in this predicament. I just can't believe—_ "Pssst, Santana. PSSST!" _James? What the hell is he doing here?_

"James i-is that?" She whispered sitting up and looking towards the window. Santana narrowed her eyes and it was James. "You are an idiot! What are you doing?" She hissed at him as she wandered over towards the light.

"William and I thought we could break these bars open and you could go somewhere else for the night. I mean it shouldn't be hard, these are just metal after all." James said switching his arm into the blade of his fire sword. "I should be able to melt it." As his fire-y arm made contact with one of the metal bars a sizzling sound occurred. Santana closed her eyes and looked away from the hot flame. After a few minutes he had finished cutting all the metal bars off of the window. "Come on, we found a great place where you can stay." He said backing away from the opening. "Santana are you coming?"

"Are you going to help me up?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms and leaned to one side.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it." He said lowering down into the cell. "I'll push you up so you can get a good grip and William will pull you up." James said with a sweet smile. Santana sighed and walked over to the window and raised a foot.

"I am ready." She said without looking at him. James gave her a wide smile and a wink.

"Alright then. I am going to get a nice view of your ass." He said jokingly, but he still got kicked in the shins. It was a swift kick that made Santana smile as she hopped up to the window sill without his help. "You know Santana you can be a jerk." James muttered in pain following her through the cut out.

"So where is the place you are taking me too?" She asked brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"Oh you will see." William and James said together with devilish twinkles in their eyes.

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock. Knock-knock-knock. Knock-knock-knock. _"Soul, Maka. Open up!" James said as he continued to rap on the door. William and James thought that this would be a good place for her to stay after all they knew Santana's secret, so there wasn't much to hide. The only down fall was Soul, James hated Soul. He thought he was so cool, and that was why James hated him. James and Soul were so alike, but William wouldn't even try to tell James that. If William did, James might explode.

"Who the hell comes to a house at twelve o'clock at night?" Soul asked getting out of bed and wandered over to the front door. "Really it is so not cool." He muttered opening the door. Soul was wearing his boxers and a muscle shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair as he blinked and looked at the trio. "Oh, it's you three. What are you doing here?" He asked as he leaned on the door frame with a smug look on his face. James' lip twitched and his fists clenched into little balls.

Santana sighed and pushed James out of the way, he was clearly not going to be of any help any more. "Listen I just need a place to stay for the night. We thought that since you and Maka know that Stein is my father and that your apartment is far away from my father's place it would be a good idea to ask if I could stay." She said without a stutter in her voice. "So can I stay?"

"Are they staying? Or is it just you?" Soul asked trying to piss James off even more and it was working.

"Listen you creep. She is staying for the night. One night only. Got it? We aren't staying, but if you touch her, I will burn you to a crisp. Get it?" James hissed narrowing his eyes and pushing Santana behind him protectively.

"James, calm down." William said reasonably. "We are not staying. Santana is the one who needs a place to stay. She said that she would be gone before either of you would wake up. Around noon, Santana, James and I are all going to and check that place out and hopefully buy it or whatever it is you do and we will be out of your hair." William whispered as he stared at his feet. Santana placed a hand on his back and he tensed and moved forward slightly. She dropped her hand and bit her lip.

"Alright you know the plan so are you going to let me stay or not?" She said looking over James shoulder. James was still protectively holding her back. She attempted to push James out of the way, but James pushed her back.

"I guess so. I don't think Maka will mind too much. Come on in. If James will let you." Soul said turning his back on them as he walked back into the apartment. James sighed and looked down at his partner.

"Listen you don't have to do this."

"I would rather have you worry while I sleep here for the night than sleep in a dirty cold dungeon." Santana said patting his arm. "I will be fine I promise. I can handle myself, so don't try to worry too much." Santana walked past James and walked after Soul. She turned to him and smiled. "Night boys." She closed the door and locked it behind her.

* * *

The twins walked out of the apartment building. "Do you think she'll be okay Will?" James asked zipping put his coat. It wasn't very cold, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving her with Soul and the warmth made him feel a little better. He wanted to keep Santana safe, and close. He had never felt this protective over her, James had never felt this way about her ever. The feel was almost indescribable. When he was around her, his stomach twisted and turned. All he could think about was her, he didn't want anything else but her, and he didn't know why.

"I am sure she'll be fine. I haven't met anyone she couldn't bet." William said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He really did admire her. She was his best friend in the whole world. He really did care about her, she was his everything. "We shouldn't worry too much about her anyway. Like she said, she can take care of herself."

"I guess… I just worry so much about her. Santana hasn't seen her dad since she was five and then he thinks he can just boss her around." James shook his head. "I love her Will. I mean I have never loved anyone as much as I love her right now. I just don't think I could lose her… I would break if I did." He ranted not taking his brother's feelings into account. "Maybe I should ask her out… you know?" James was looking off into the distance with a small smile on his face.

Just the thought of James asking out Santana, sent a red anger throughout William. "Professor Stein will hate you forever, he will never trust you. And what if she doesn't like you the same way you like her? What if she loves someone else?" William asked with the slightest hint bitterness in his voice.

"I will let Franken hate me and I don't care if he doesn't trust me. And I assume you mean Soul by the other person. Well Will –" William cut him off. William whipped out his arm and hit James square in the chest. James we caught off guard. There was this panic in his eyes. He hadn't seen William act like since their father beat their mother.

"No James. I don't mean Soul. I mean me. What if she loved me?" He asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. There was a fire in his eyes that wasn't there before. "I love her just as much as you do, If not more. Every time I touch her I know that there are germs all over her but I don't care. I love her so much that I hold her hand. I love her James." William's hand was now a spike of glassy ice.

* * *

Soul had left Santana out in the living room to go get his Meister Maka. He slowly opened the door not to make too much noise. "Hey Maka." He whispered as he turned on the lights. Maka sat right up and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do that for?" Maka spat at him.

"Calm down alright. Santana is staying the night. Now just go back to bed." He muttered closing the door. Maka clambered out of bed and whipped open her door.

"She is what?" Maka whispered to her weapon in an angry tone.

"Staying the night." He shrugged with a yawn. "Where can she sleep?" Santana was sitting on their Sofa playing with her hands, not sure what to do with herself.

"I guess the couch." Maka said with a sigh. "I thought we were staying out of this." She muttered to him looking over at Santana with a small smile.

"I thought we were too, but she and her boy toys came to the door and asked if she could stay. I said yes." Soul replied in a whisper.

"Do you even know why she is here? Is she running away still or what?" Maka questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Nah, she never said and I don't like to pry. It's not cool." Soul said stretching, trying to show off how cool he was.

"Well I am going to ask." Maka said with an angry expression on her face. She stalked over to Santana with dark eyes.

"Maka, I am really sorry. I don't mean to be a bother or anything. I just need a place to stay for the night than I won't bug you ever again." Santana smiled trying to soften the blow as Soul didn't do a very good job at it.

"Why do you need a place to stay? Are you still running away? Tell me." Maka said angrily point a finger at Santana. Santana put her hands up.

"Alright I'll tell you." She said with her eyes closed. "My dad is Franken Stein, but you already knew that. After I attempted to run away, I mouthed off to him saying I'd rather sleep in the dungeons than go home with him. So, he decided to put me in the dungeons for the night. James and William broke me out of the cell and took me here to ask you two if I could stay the night." Santana said simply. "Nothing more, nothing less, all the truth." She shrugged as if her story was something that happened every day. Maka stood there rather stunned. She blinked a few times before she sat down beside Santana.

"He really threw you into the dungeons?" Santana nodded in reply. "Wow, that's… bad. My dad could never bring himself to do that… than again he isn't Professor Stein."

"I wouldn't have a clue. The last time I saw my dad was when I was five. That was when my mom went to Oceania. I really don't know my dad. You two probably know him better than I do." Santana said looking down at her feet. "Anyway, I would really appreciate if I could just sleep on the couch or something." Maka looked at Santana with softer eyes.

"Yeah, it's not a problem, I'll get you a blanket." She stood up and walked over to the linen closet. "The bathroom is through that door and well here you go." She said handing the purple-haired girl a blanket and pillow.

"Thanks." Santana whispered taking the pillow and blanket. "Oh and could you guys not tell anyone about this? I would appreciate it." She asked before laying down to sleep.

"Yeah, sure. Good night Santana." Maka said closing her door. Soul waved goodnight over his shoulder and slid into his room.

"Night, Maka. Night, Soul." Santana muttered to herself closing her eyes and laying down to sleep.

* * *

Marie was sitting on the couch tapping her foot anxiously. The door knob moved and Franken entered followed by the twins. "Oh my goodness." Marie said getting up from the patched worked Chester field and giving Franken and James hugs and William a grateful smile. "Wait, where is Santana?"

"In a dungeon cell at the DWMA." Franken said completely normal as he gently moved her to the side. He knew she would explode, once the statement had set it, but the twins had left to go get something to eat and they hadn't acted the same when they came back. William seemed angry and James was utterly shocked. "Well she was there a few hours ago."

"W-why is she there?" Marie asked tapping her foot on the ground with her hand on her hips. She was looking back and forth between the three with a devilish glare, but they had all seen it before. It wasn't as effective as it once was. "Answer me. NOW." She glared at James who jumped.

"She ran away, we went after her, she mouthed off and Franken put her there because she said she'd rather sleep in the dungeon than come home with the three of us..." James muttered in a low voice as he pushed past her.

"Marie. Listen to me." Franken said as the twins sat far apart on the couch. "I am punishing her. I will get her first thing in the morning alright? Alright… I need some coffee now." Stein turned around was started to walk towards his 'kitchen'.

"No Franken not alright!" Marie said in a disappointed tone. "That is not how you punish a child. She is you little girl, not a criminal!" She cried. "She is our little girl. We make these decisions together and I know you are new to this parenting thing, but this is not the way to go about it!" Marie looked very disoriented. "Please just go get her. All three of us will talk about it in the morning." She closed her eyes and waved her hand towards the door. "Please Franken?" She asked. He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Alright, for you, as long as you come with me." He whispered gently. He had his coffee in his other hand and he let go of her hand and reached for the door knob. James and William looked at each other with panicked looks.

"Don't you think that it's too late to go get her? I mean it's almost one Am and I would really not have to wait up for you guys." James said with a yawn as she stood up trying to be nonchalant about the whole subject. "I mean I bet she is already asleep plus it's not like she can go anywhere. She'll be there in the morning." He continued before his brother jumped him.

"James does have a point. She'll be asleep by know we will have to disturb so many people. Why don't you all just wait until morning?" William finished with and tired sigh.

Marie and Franken shared a glance. "I suppose you boys are right." Marie said touching James' arm. "Now off to bed. You two must be tired out."

"Night Marie. Night Professor Stein." The twins said in unison as they walked up the stairs.

"Night Boys!" Marie called up at them with a good night wave.

"Night." Stein said frankly. Once they were out of ear shoot he spoke again. "We are going to get her aren't we?" He asked Marie.

"Hell yes. I want my baby back in this house. Now." She said turning to get her coat. "Come on Franken." She hissed opening the door and stalking off into the black night. Franken sighed and followed his former 'love' out the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

"James this is bad. They are going to find out that she isn't there and we are going to be dead." William hissed. "And it is going to be your fault. Do you know what Marie will do to us? She is going to smash our brains out for meddling! Crap, crap, crap, crap." He said lunching himself onto his bed.

"Oh calm down. They said that they weren't going to go until tomorrow morning. We can stall even longer if we have to." James said relaxing on his own bed.

"Do you really expect that Marie would just give in like that? It's Santana we are talking about her daughter. Marie would rather die than let Santana go a night in a dungeon." William pointed out.

"Alright fair enough, but you don't think they would go do you? I mean we mean as much to them as Santana does… right?" James asked.

"I highly doubt that. Crap." William said rubbing his face with his hands. "We are going to die and it's your entire fault damn it!"

"Come off of it!" James insisted. "We won't die you are just over thinking this! God… you just need to calm down, we will be fine."

"Alright… whatever you say you red-headed idiot."

"I will let you know that Santana loves my red hair." James said with a smirk.

"Don't bring her up with fagot!"

"Wow, someone has a bigger mouth than they should." James continued with a baby voice.

"Shut up!"

"Make me." William narrowed his eyes at his brother and lunched himself at him.

* * *

**OKAY! That concludes chapter six! Like I always say: Comment! Tell me what you think, what do you like? what do you hate? What do you think It going to happen? Have questions for me ask! I don't mind!**

**Now disclamer time! I do not own Soul eater, or the characters. I only own the idea for this story (to some extent) and My Original characters!**

**OKAY! That concludes chapter five! Like I always say: Comment! Tell me what you think, what do you like? what do you hate? What do you think It going to happen? Have questions for me ask! I don't mind!**

**Now disclamer time! I do not own Soul eater, or the characters. I only own the idea for this story (to some extent) and My Original characters!**


End file.
